


A Losing Game

by alice_kun



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Multi-Fandom, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, any pairings, no characters - Freeform, sports anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_kun/pseuds/alice_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whoever falls first loses. I really like being your friend and just being near you. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you. I’m satisfied with what we have right now. So please, don’t lose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Losing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Let your imaginations run wild, readers. You will be the one to decide which pairing you want this story to be about.
> 
> *I'm a beginner in writing so any critiques are very much accepted.  
> *This is one of the very few stories I've completed.  
> *Sports anime pairings are recommended for this story.  
> **I was imagining KageHina while writing this. Kageyama is the narrator.
> 
> ~Please enjoy~

_We lost._

 

I enjoy his company. I really do. Everyday the team works hard for victory. And every time, I find myself captivated by how hard he works, and it seems to be the same thing for him. He is also mesmerized by how hard I try.

 

Sometimes, especially during practice, I would glance at him only to know that he’s already looking at me. Then he quickly turns away. I find that adorable. But we are just friends, really. Well, at least from my perspective. I try to ignore it, but I’m very aware of how he feels about me. I hate myself for making him like that and then playing dumb like I haven’t noticed anything. Really, I’m probably the most awful person. But why can’t we be just friends? I really enjoy being with him, but anything more than that is just too much for me.

 

_I’m weak._

 

I have had enough, so I gathered up all my courage and talked to him.

 

_Whoever falls first loses. I really like being your friend and just being near you. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose you. I’m satisfied with what we have right now. So please, don’t lose._

 

Those were the words I said to him and I mean them. So we made a promise to each other; a promise that we won’t lose. He tried to hide his pain, and I acted like I didn’t notice.

 

_I’m so despicable._

 

We pretended like it never happened. We were back to practicing like hell. It’s like that confrontation was just a dream. He didn’t look pained anymore, and I thought that everything worked out perfectly.

 

But it bothers me. That expression he had. It’s painful recalling it. It was a nightmare. And all at once, questions ran in my head.

 

_I know I hurt him, so why am I calling myself his friend? I am the cause of his pain. I have to stay away from him so that he won’t ever feel distressed, but I can’t tolerate to be away from him. Why am I so selfish? Why am I weak? Why is it so painful to think of leaving him?_

 

_Since when did I lose the game?_

 

Realization is such a painful thing. Pretending that I don't feel anything for him is just as painful. But that feeling is what I have to endure. It’s the price I have to pay for hurting the person who cared for me the most.

 

 

 

_I’ll stop running away. I can’t continue living if I lose you. I’m just afraid of getting rejected; afraid that someday you’ll discard me. I don’t know what’ll happen to me if that ever happens. That’s why I ran away.I denied my feelings for you, but deep down, I’ve been desperate to make you know how much I feel for you. I tried to win this until the end, but it seems that I’ve greatly lost this time._

 

Beyond my blurry vision, I see a person that I can depend on, a person that will accept me, a person that will never leave me, flashing his smile. A tear escaped from his eyes.

 

_Yeah... We lost this time. It seems like it was never possible for us to win this game. We’ve lost from the start._

 

_We lost to love._


End file.
